


Beauty

by katlunawhisper



Series: Personal [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: Don't read if you don't want to.





	

"You look beautiful."

I gaze at my reflection. My usually plain face is caked in makeup, so much so that I'm not even recognizable anymoe. Am I even looking in a mirror or a window?  
My usually dark brown eyes now look lighter thanks to the dark eyeshadow and eye liner surrounding them. My eyelashes look fuller, making my eyes look squinted and small. The technique is called a smokey eye, I think. I don't know; I try not to pay attention to trivial matters like appearences.  
I look down at my now fuller and bigger lips. They're brighter than usually thanks to the lipstick, or was it lipstain? They don't look chapped or bitten like usual either.  
My cheeks look thinner, my nose and jaw sharper. All blemish and freckle free. Small sparkles make my face look shimmery.  
With a trembling hand, I reach up and gently touch my hair, or at least what looks like it. Instead of the usual feathery softness, it's slick and clumpy, thanks to copious ammounts of hair gel, hair glue, and hair spray. I shift slightly on my feet and watch as the light catches on small peices of glitter sprinkled through out my hair.  
Why is this a more appealing face? Is something wrong with my normal appearence? Is it too plain? Too strange? Why do I have to wear all of this to look pretty?

Pretty...

Beautiful...

Gorgeous...

I look back at my reflection's face as it speacks those cruel words from its gorgeous, full lips.

"You look beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I personally feel when someone tells me I look pretty or brautiful in makeup beacuse that's not me they see. It's fake and I hate it.


End file.
